The ability of the immune system to defend against pathogens critically depends on the ability of T cells to recognize foreign antigens and respond appropriately. Upon encountering antigen, the T cell receptor (TCR) triggers intracellular signaling pathways that activate of a set of transcription factors to induce new programs of gene expression. The activation of the transcription factor NF-kB by TCR signaling is required for normal antigen-induced T cell proliferation, survival and effector function. CARD11 is a multi-domain adapter protein that is required for TCR-mediated activation of NF-kB, but its mechanisms of action are incompletely understood. To isolate CARD11 signaling cofactors, a novel expression-cloning screen was conducted to isolate modulators of CARD11 activity. From this screen, a kinesin-like protein, GAKIN, was identified as an inhibitor of CARD11, and preliminary studies suggest that GAKIN functions as an inhibitor of TCR signaling to NF-kB. The goal of the proposed research is to investigate how GAKIN functions in this important signaling pathway. The experiments are designed to test the overall hypothesis that GAKIN inhibits TCR signaling to NF-kB by binding CARD11 directly and transporting it away from the immunological synapse. The hypothesis will be tested with three specific aims. First, using GAKIN-deficient and GAKIN-overexpressing T cell lines, several steps in the TCR-to-NF-kB pathway will be assayed to determine the step at which GAKIN acts. Second, the domains of GAKIN that are required for its inhibitory activity will be determined using an RNA interference-rescue assay. Third, binding assays and T cell:APC (antigen presenting cell) imaging assays will be used to demonstrate whether or not GAKIN binds CARD11directly and influences the kinetics or extent of CARD11 recruitment to the immunological synapse. The results of these studies should expand our understanding of the molecular machinery that controls T cell activation in the adaptive immune response. In addition, this research may offer insight into the dysregulated signaling that is observed in aging T cells, which can contribute to ineffective immune responses and increased susceptibility to pathogens. Immune cell signaling defects are commonly seen in aged humans and this results in impaired responses to pathogens. The results of the proposed research have the potential to advance the understanding of the molecular machinery that immune cells use to mount an effective response. The results may also provide a target for the development of novel therapeutics that could enhance immune responses that are dysregulated in aging. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]